All for her Hand
by NyanCatRainbows
Summary: Eve is the El princess. With outstanding beauty and a kind heart, she was loved by all her subjects in the kingdom of El. Four other kingdoms wanted came to woo her. They were the four best ones. Other princesses were jealous and desired for those men. What will happen to Eve? EvexVarious (One Ending per Prince so EvexElsword EvexRaven EvexChung EvexAdd are included)
1. Note

**Hello**

**I made this story**

**It popped up in my head**

**It will have multiple endings.**

**So look forward to this story.**

**I will be switching between Elrios High and All for her Hand.**

**Thank for you reading this note.**

**Classes:**

**Eve- Code: Electra - Code: Battle Seraph**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Add- Mind Master**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

**Elesis- Grand Master**


	2. The El Princess

**All for Her Hand**

**Chapter 1: The El Princess**

It was a quiet morning. The kingdom of El radiated with a shining aura. The queen, Elena, and the king, Bob, (Yes it was necessary for this name.) were sitting on the dining room waiting for their daughter, Eve. They had just rise from their beds few minutes ago and quickly dressed in their royal clothes. They had an extremely busy day today.

Eve woke up from her bed. She walked to her closet and picked out her usual outfit. (Code: Electra's Promotion Costume) She quickly ran down the stairs greeting all the maids, butlers, knights, and other workers on the way. She ran to the table and greeted her parents. Her parents started eating and Eve ate her food a few seconds later. She always did that because she believe they should go first even if her parents insisted on her eating first.

Once breakfast was done, she ran out the castle while her parent did their work. Eve looked around there. There were blooming flowers, shining jewelry, simple dresses, and more. Everyone greeted her. Eve ran to the orphanage and donated her old clothes and gave then a new stock of food. Then, she walked a private section of the kingdom. Moby (Black) and Remy (White) floated behind her. She built them when she was lonely because her mom and dad came home late due to traffic on the way back from the kingdom meeting. She walked to a brick house. The walls were strong and sturdy. It had many windows. A prison with purple and a person with black hair were evident though the windows. Who lived in it though?

Aisha and Ara, Eve's personal guards, lived there. She knocked on the door.

"Aisha, Ara, are you there?" the silver haired princess asked.

The door opened. Their stood a young mage and an older spears woman. Ara and Aisha were very pretty. Ara wasn't old or baggy. She was an expert in dark energy. Aisha was a master in elemental magic. She can conjure humongous storms that leave people who call themselves the greatest mage in awe. They were paid but they didn't care. They became best friends with Eve on the day she sneaked out of the castle!

"Hi Eve!" Ara said making a gesture to some inside.

"Come on in, we were about to have a tea party." Aisha chirped.

"Aisha, I know you don't always like tea parties, what happened to make you cheery enough for one?" Eve asked.

"The Rune Slayer! He's coming!" Ara and Aisha squealed.

"Sorry, what?" She was confused.

Aisha and Ara were shocked. They started giving her a full course class on the Rune Slayer a.k.a Prince Elsword. Apparently from Rune kingdom, known for their archive of advanced magic and strong attack. Their king, Penensio, is coming over to meet our king. They started to go in the house and continue chatting over tea because Eve said they were drawing attention.

"Prince Elsword is coming here!" Ara and Aisha were still squealing.

"He's so good looking. I meet him once before!" Aisha commented.

"He sounds like an okay guy." Eve said after their long lecture. "Now I am going to take a long walk while you guys calm down because you just blew out my ear drums."

"Got it!" They replied going through their closets for the best clothes they can wear and best accessories the can wear.

Eve sighed. She wishes she could see what they saw. For Eve, it was hard for her to fall in love. Even blushing was hard for her. Eve walked into the forest between the Hamel and Nasod Kingdoms. The forest is always beautiful. The crystal clear lakes, the tall trees, the fluttering butterflies. She sat on a rock and a bird flew on her finger and chirped to her. Then other birds did. They all chirped together in harmony producing a calm melody. After a while she started to sing.

**(Happiness on the Same Earth, An Aikatsu song** I really like it, search it up on YouTube. If you don't want to read the song skip the entire thing**)**

Seijaku ga yoake wo naderu  
Sōgen wo wataru kaze no yō ni

Koko kara mieru sora ga  
Tōi kuni no yūyake ni tokete yuku

Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito  
Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte  
Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru  
Sore wa me no mae no kiseki, wasurenai de ite

Seseragi, tori-tachi no uta  
Seimei no nukumori ga yorisotte  
Tayutau mori no kozue, katasumi ni hitohira wo kanjiau

Onaji kono chikyū ni, dakare nemuri yuku hito  
Arasoi kara tokihanatareta, kiyoi kokoro  
Omoi wo hase ashita to, tsunagatte iru  
Shinji negaiaeru yume ni, sono mi wo yudanete

Dore dake nagai toki, konna ni harukana hibi wo  
Ikasare, mamorarete kita to  
Sukitōru hoshi ni, hagukumu eikyū wo kasaneyo

Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito  
Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte  
Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru  
Sore wa me no mae no, shinji negai atta yorokobi  
Wasurenai de ite

Kokoro ni, evergreen

(End. Sorry if you hate this –rolls out the window-)

**Few****miles****away****…**

Raven was taking a walk. Well more of lying near the lake. He was staring at the sky ridding any negative thoughts from his head. He was trying to forget his fiancés, Seris, death. It was 2 years since she was killed while saving Rave from captivity by someone whom he trusted, Alex, who was executed. Raven was heartbroken after that. Until he found her diary saying if she ever died rescuing him, for him to move on, but I was hard to do so. Today, he asked King Nasod to host a party in 1 week so he can put his mind off all these bad memories. He groaned. He had to wear something fancy. Then he groaned again. Rena was going to be there. She almost looked like Seris but she sure was self-confident. She is one of the most beautiful princesses. She stole many men's hearts but she aimed for a particular raven haired prince's heart.

"Ugh, How I would love to not be me." Raven said to himself.

Then he heard someone singing. He sat up. It was pretty singing and then it ended. He wondered who it was. Hoping it wasn't Rena he snuck up t where he the most sound. It was pretty easy to find the source due to the fact that there were chirping birds singing in harmony. Wait. When do they all sing in harmony? He peeked from the bushes. He saw a girl and two drones. Wait. Raven know all he drones in the Nasod kingdom but he never saw the black and white drones before. He thought for a good one minute before giving up and looking at the girl. Boy he was shocked. She was very beautiful. With shiny silver strands of hair and warm amber eyes. The leaves rustled. The silver haired girl turned. Raven was gone. He ducked under the bushes and ran back to his kingdom.

"I hope that did not become my first impression on her."

**Back to Eve…**

It was in the evening when Eve walked to the El Kingdom. She saw Ara and Aisha all dressed up waiting for her. Ara wore a black baby doll dress with a large white ribbon tied around her waist and white designs engraved near the bottom on the dress. She left her hair the same as it always was. Aisha let her hair loose. She wore a short pink purple dress. The top was pink and had no straps. There was also a violet ribbon tied around her waist. Then below that she had magenta ruffles going down to her knees. They looked stunning. Before Eve could say a word, they grabbed her arms and dragged her to the nearest clothes shop and looked at all the dresses and accessories to dress up Eve with.

"Oh yea! We forgot to tell you that Time, Nasod, and Water Kingdom (a.k.a Hamel) 's are coming over!" Ara and Aisha said on the way.

Eve face palmed. How did they forget something that important! But, even more important, WHEN WILL THEY FINISH DRESSING ME UP! It's not like she wanted to dress up. Her friends knew that well. So they force her against her will.

"Are we done yet?" Eve moaned.

"No!" They replied.

It was getting extremely annoying to waste all this time for them to dress her up. In the end, she ran away from the fuss, put on a blue dress with spaghetti straps. In the top middle of the dress is an El crystal laced with silver around it. She has a white ribbon tied to her side. She put on simple blue flats. She tied her hair up into a ponytail. She took the El flower out of her headband and placed it behind her ear. When she came out. Ara and Aisha were waiting there.

"It always works, Right Aisha?"

"Right"

"You guys are so evil."

"Well it's almost time Eve!" Said Aisha.

"Yea they're coming!" Ara exclaimed.

"You really do like them. Why?" questioned Eve.

"The princes of the Rune, Water, Nasod, and Time kingdom are very popular!" Aisha explained. "Princesses and other girls would treat you like strangers if you didn't know them. Ever read Cinderella? All the common girls dream of having a life like that with them. Their names are Elsword, Chung, Raven, and Add."

"Seriously?" asked Eve.

"Yup, it is kind of weird." answered Ara.

Very loud cheering was heard. Four boys entered on horses. They trotted past the street and to the castles. Girls were screaming their heads off. Then Rena came in. All the boys were screaming their heads off. Raven groaned, Elsword waved at her, Chung face palmed, and Add didn't care. Add spotted someone. He jumped off his horse and ran to

"Eve!" Add exclaimed hugging Eve.

"Add? You're a prince?" Eve asked.

"Yea, I didn't tell you cause I thought you would be all fan g-"

_SLAP!_

"Yup, the old slap. I misjudged you again didn't I?"

"Yup."

Add sighed and then smiled.

"Still good to see you though!"

"I know r-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Aisha paused the conversation and rewinded it back in her head.

"Eve you know Add?"

"He's my childhood friend. We played in the castle together."

Ara's mouth dropped.

"Oh no! Everyone! Plug your ears!"

Everyone plugged their ears.

"WHAT! Eve you never told me this!"

"Yea, I did but you two were busy listening to music."

"Oh," Aisha and Ara replied.

Elsword came in with swirls for eyes. "So dizzy."

He grabbed something and fell.

'It feels flat yet squishy.' Elsword though with his eyes closed. He squished it.

_Eep!_

Add pulled up Elsword.

_Slap!_

"Pervert!"

Eve walked away hugging herself while Aisha and Ara followed her. Elsword looked at his hand.

'Oh shit. Does that mean?'

"Elsword, you just ruined your first impression on her."

"Chung? What do you mean?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Nope."

"She is the El Princess."

**Authors Section:**

**I KNOW THIS IS LONGER! DONT JUDGE MEAH!**

**The WTF Section:**

Chung: Why dot I have a Longer Appearance?

NyanCatRainbows: Chung Don't complain.

Chung: But-

NyanCatRainbows: NO COOKIE OF YOU

Chung: Awwwww

[Static Change]

Rena: Raven! I made cookies!

Raven: They have a love potion in them don't they?

Rena: How did you- I mean Nooooo Silly, What are you talking about?

Raven:-burns cookies- Oh no, I burnt them.

Rena: (mumbles) I was sure I got him that time.

[Static Change]

Aisha: Elsword! Give me MY OREO!

Elsword: NO! -snickers-

Aisha: -teleports to him- and ELEMENTAL STORM!

Elsword:- All beat up with the safe Oreo package-

Aisha: - takes all the Oreos and eats them-

Elsword: Defeat

Announcer: LOSE!

**Please Review!**


End file.
